


A Night In The Rain

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and the boys are out in a rainy night and Bilbo comes across them. He helps them and Thorin invites him to come to Ered Luin....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

> Two chapter story, second chapter will be uploaded soon (hopefully)

Bilbo looked outside and hissed angrily. It rained as if the world was about to end.

   “Do you think, you can do home in that weather Bilbo?” Hamfast looked at the dark sky with furrowed brows.

   “Yes, yes. No problem. I can manage.” Bilbo smiled at his old friend. “I’ll go then, before it gets worse.” He waved at the worried hobbits, before he turned around and left the hobbit hole, shutting the lilac door behind him tightly. Sighing, he began walking fast up the hill to his own hobbit hole, when he heard a child talk.

   “Uncle, I don’t think, there’s any inn nearby.” No one answered the child except the thunder. Squeezing his eyes tightly, Bilbo looked around spotting a dark shadow nearby.

   “Sir. Hey.” He walked over, not caring about the puddles he stepped in. “Do you need shelter for the night?” Now he was able to see the man in front of him. Dark, wet hair hung him over the broad shoulders and the massive shoulders were covered in furs and chainmail. In his arms he carried two boys, young and tiny.

   “No, we are fine.” Bilbo arched his eyebrow, letting his eye roam the strangers body. The boot gave away, what he was. A dwarf.

   “I was just wondering because of the children. They shouldn’t catch a cold. Are you sure, you don’t need my help?”

   “Uncle, the hobbit wants to help us, please.” The blonde body tugged at his uncle’s tunic and the other one looked at the man pleadingly.

   “Ok, but only one night.” The dwarf rumbled in reply.

   “Follow me. My hole is nearby and big enough to house three dwarves.” HE smiled and lead the way. When the green door shut the horrible weather out, he realized, that the dripping dwarves had formed a buddle on the floor.

   “Very well, undress, I will fill my tubs and bring blankets. Just put the wet things here.” Before he could go on, the children, now standing in their tiny boots in front of him, bowed.

   “Filli…”

   “…and Kili.”

   “At your service.” The kids smiled up to the hobbit. Opening his mouth to speak, Bilbo saw their uncle bow too, the long hair hanging like a curtain down beside his face.

   “Thorin Oakenshield, At your service.” When the dwarf went back to stand, his light blue eyes were fixed on Bilbo as if he saw right into his soul.

   “My name is Bilbo Baggins.” Confused the hobbit looked at his guests.

   “Don’t bother.” Thorin said, his eyes not unkind, but with a certain coolness. Nodding in reply, Bilbo began walking down the hallway.

   “Stay where you are, or you will ruin my carpets. I will be back in a minute.” When Bilbo was in the back, the deepest part of his home, he pushed open the door to the big washing room. He hadn’t been in it since…since the last time his parents had Gandalf as guest. Biting his lip, Bilbo turned on the water and watched the big tub slowly fill itself. When it was half full, he turned and took a bottle of soap out of the shelf. After he put some of it into the water, he went back to his guest, taking three blankets with himself. When he came back into the hallway, the three of them sat on the floor, only their breeches on.

   “Boys, take a blanket, wrap it around you and go down. The open door to the big washing room is open. Just go there an hop in the tub.” The boy ran off, the blankets billowing behind them like long coats. Thorin had risen from the floor and was now standing close to Bilbo.

   “I usually don’t say that, but thank you. Thank you very much.” When Bilbo turned to the dwarf, he had to look up.

   “That’s what everyone would have done.” The Halfling replied. He didn’t seem uncomfortable, though Thorin didn’t smell of roses.

   “No, it isn’t. Many people have sent us from their doorstep. I know how the life out there is.” Putting his heavy hand on Bilbo’s tiny shoulders. The hobbit blushed and looked down on the dwarf’s chest.

   “It’d be the best, if you go and wash yourself too. I’ll be there in a minute.” Without any reply, Thorin nodded and left. Bilbo spotted a bundle on the floor and looked out of curiosity inside. It was filled with blacksmith items. The hobbit just stood in his hallway thinking about, what he did. He didn’t regret it, he never would. But he thought about the three dwarves. What were they doing here? He never had seen dwarves in all his life.

Where was the mother of the boys? Was she dead? And why did the name Oakenshield sound familiar to him? Absently minded, Bilbo walked into the library towards the small part of dwarvish books. He pulled out one saying ‘Dwarvish Honour Titles’

   “Oakenshield…Oakenshield…Oaken…there it is:

_Oakenshield; Thorin of the Line of Durin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. Prince of Erebor. Brother of Frerin, who died in the Battle of Azanulbizar and to Dís._

The paragraph went on, about the battle and how Erebor had fell.

   “I knew it. I knew it!” Bilbo walked back to the bog washing room, hearing the laughter of the boys from afar. The two of them battled in the water, spilling the tub’s content on the floor and their uncle. Thorin sat majestically in one corner of the tub, watching his nephews closely.

   “Master Boggins!” Kili jelled, throwing his arms into the air.

   “Call me Bilbo.” The hobbit said. “And it’s Baggins my dear, not Boggins.” Thorin smiled.

   “He gets names always wrong.” Kili pouted and his brother used the moment and jumped on top of him. Sputtering and giggling the two of them fought in the water, shouting at each other in high pitched voices.

   “Do you need something?” Bilbo asked Thorin, but the dwarf only shook his head.

   “You have done enough.”

   “Ok.” Bilbo blushed again and walked over to a cupboard. “Towels are here and I will look for some dry clothes. I hope I have some stuff, that fits you, Thorin.”

   “I can get my old…”

   “You are not wearing those wet rags in my house!” Bilbo exclaimed and marched out, hearing no word from Thorin. His parents room was just as he left it some moth ago after he made the spring-clean up. While the hobbit reached through his father’s clothes, finding some of the bigger pants and shirts along with clothes from his child days, he hummed low in his throat. He was happy, that he had finally something to do. Live in the shire was pretty boring and he hadn’t had guest since years.

   “Bilbo! We are finished with out bath.” Fili, hair wet ran into the room, his brother on his heels.

   “Very well. Best if you dry yourselves properly and then get dressed in this.” Bilbo put the clothes down on a chair. “I will look for your uncle. When you are finished go into the kitchen, it’s two doors down the hallway.” Bilbo left the boys in the room and walked back to the big washing room. When he opened the door, he saw the behind of his guest. Broad shoulder, decorated with dark tattoos and the hair washing down his back.

The thick legs uniting with the upper body in a muscular arse. Bilbo swallowed. Never in his life he had seen something like that. He was living a bachelor’s life, yes and he had already lots of ‘special frienships’ with other hobbits from Bree or elsewhere over the Shire, but a dwarvens body was something entirely different.

   “Thorin. I have some clothes for you. I hope they fit somehow.” Trying to get over the fact, that he had such a gorgeous guest, Bilbo walked over to the wooden bench and put down his bundle.

   “Thank you.” Thorin’s voice was low and right beside him. His insides burned and he felt arousal pooling in his lower regions.

   “You don’t…you don’t have to thank me.” Bilbo whispered in reply and turned back to the door, fleeing from the scene into the kitchen. When he paced the room, he murmured to himself. Why did his body react to the stranger in this way? It wasn’t that he had frequently sex, he wasn’t this kind of person. He didn’t knew this person, he just picked them up from the street. To clam himself, he began cooking dinner.

He knew, that Dwarves didn’t each as much as hobbits, so he decided to make one big meal and that this would be lamp stew. While he cooked it, Fili and Kili entered the room, looking cute in his old clothes. From somewhere the two boys had a comb and sat down near the fire to braid each other’s hair. It was the cutest think, Bilbo had ever seen.

When he was already beginning to worry about Thorin, the dwarf entered the room, hair half dried and tangled.

   “Uncle, let us do your hair.” Kili rose and took Thorin’s hand, pulling him gently over to the fire place. Smiling, the warrior sat down and let his nephews do the work.

   “Guys, dinner is ready.” Dropping comb and beads, Fili and Kili ran to the small table, where Bilbo had put the food.

   “You are way to undisciplined. You should finish, what you began.” Thorin frowned a bit, but Bilbo only laughed.

   “They are just boys. Let them be carefree, they are young.” Kili watched his bowl getting filled and grabbed the spoon. The dwarf just looked at the hobbit, who care for his nephews like his own children. It warmed his heart, that he was so kind. They didn’t spoke much while they ate, but Thorin kept watching the hobbit who refilled the plates, when ever they were empty.

   “Boys, I will show you your bedroom, ok?” Bilbo rose, pushing his bowl back and Fili and Kili jumped to their feet, running after the hobbit. Thorin smiled to himself and went into the hallway to his pack and pulled his soaked pipeweed out. He sighed and closed the box again. It seemed, as if he needed knew one.

   “Do you need anything?” Caught off guard, Thorin dropped his weedbox and the wet content was spilled all over the already wet floor. Bilbo was by his side with a cloth and cleaned up the mess, even before Thorin understood the situation fully.

   “Thank you.” He stammered out.

  “You can have some of my Old Toby, if you want to smoke.” Confused, Thorin only nodded and Bilbo smiled. “Then come into the living room.” The hobbit walked away, the dwarf on his heels. Thorin sat down carefully into an old armchair, but to his surprised the piece of furniture didn’t even creaked. Bilbo handed over the box with pipeweed and Thorin lit his pipe.

   “I am sorry for causing you such problems.” Thorin began, but Bilbo cut in, nearly as if he was offended.

   “It is my pleasure to take care of people in need. I mean, where would we end up, if we didn’t care about the people around us? I think, we should treat our surroundings, be it dwarf, elf, hobbit, human, animal or plant like we wanted to get treated. Espcially, when my guest is such a famous dwarf.” Blushing, Thorin even forgot to complain about the elves. Trying to cover his embarrassment he said:

   “Anyway…I am not only grateful for taking care of me, but also of my nephews.”

   “What is with their parents?” Bilbo asked kindly, but when Thorin’s face darkend, he flinched. “I’m sorry…”

   “Don’t be. The three of us separated from the group on the way to Ered Luin. We dwarves from Erebor are homeless since Smaug took our Mountain. And after we had lost Khazad-Dûm forever, we turned to the Blue Mountains. We hope to settle there. Dís, my younger sister stayed with them, while I went off with the boys. Their father fought and died by my side, so I feel responsible for them.” Thorin puffed and sighed.

   “I have read a lot about dwarves, everything I got my hands on. In my early days I was fascinated by elves, but now, dwarves are more interesting for me, because there’s so few we know about you. You folk doesn’t like intruders does it?”

   “No, we keep to ourselves.”

   “Shame. I’d love to know more about your life.” Bilbo shifted and leaned further back.

   “Why don’t you come with us? My sister must be at Ered Luin and for sure she already prepared living quarters.” Bilbo frowned.

   “I don’t know. I am a Baggins of Bag End and…” He trailed off, looking into the fire as if he saw landscape there.

   “You don’t have to, I am just offering. It’s only an idea.” Bilbo smiled.

   “I will think about it.”


	2. Night two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finally gets to Ered Luin in company of Gandalf

   “Gandalf, can’t you do anything against this deluge?” Bilbo, whose curly hair was glued to his forehead and he could barely see anything.

   “It is raining Bilbo and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change he weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard!” Gandalf turned around on his horse and smiled at the hobbit.

   “Are there any?”

   “What?”

   “Other wizards.”

   “There are five of: The Greatest of our order is Saruman the White, then there are the two Blue Wizards, but I have forgotten their names.”

   “And who is the fifth?”

   “That’d be Radagast the Brown.”

   “Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?” Gandalf looked at Bilbo in this way he used to look at most things in this world.

   “I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He is a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing too, there’s always evil looked to find a foothold in this world.” Gandalf chocked his head.

   “Do you think so?”

   “Yes. I do.” Gandalf whipped some water off his hat. “Take for instance the attack of Smaug on Erebor. There has never been such a thing in years. Dwarves thought themselves safe and then, out of nowhere a dragon attacks them. And I can tell you, Erebor was a fortress and wasn’t easy to conquer. But a dragon, with claws like swords and teeth like razors…” Gandalf shook his head.

   “So nobody saw that coming.”

   “Partly.” Bilbo pushed his pony next to Gandalf horse. “Thror was succumb to goldsickness. This kind of illness of the mind is usual for dwarves. But the Ring, Thror became through Sauron made it even worse. He craved for gold and gems like a starving man for bread. It ruined him from inside. Dragons can sense weakness like they can sense gold. Smaug came on a day, that was just perfectly made for an attack.”

   “Do you think it wouldn’t have happened, if the Ring wouldn’t have been?”

   “Maybe. You cannot be sure about something like that. The Ring made it worse, like it did with all dwarvish Ringbearer.” The wizard shrugged. “We should think too much about such things.” And with that, their journey continued in silence. When Bilbo saw the mountains coming closer, he gathered his courage again.

   “Why are you coming with me anyway?”

   “I have something I want to give to Thorin. Something from his lost father. I have met with Elrond before I picked you up. He told me some interesting things.” Gandalf said no more until they were inside the mountains greeted by masses of dwarves. Thorin stood there, his sister on one side and on the other an old dwarf with an impressive beard.

   “Bilbo.” The prince bowed and smiled at the hobbit. “As it seems you come to my halls as I came to yours.” The smile on the dwarves features increased, when he saw Bilbo bowing towards him.

   “Thorin Oakenshield. It may be fate, but I would call it a coincidence.” Gandalf cleared his throat. “Thorin, this is Gandalf the Grey. He came as my company. Please welcome him in your halls.”

   “Every friend of yours can be mine.” Thorin looked at the wizard who bowed a bit. “This is my sister Dís.” The dwarrowdam by his side bowed. “And Balin, son of Fundin. My Advisor.” The old dwarf smiled and bowed.

   “I thank you so much, Bilbo Baggins, for taking care of my brother and my children.” The woman took the hobbit’s hands and squeezed them gently.

   “I only did, what everyone would have done!” He said, blushing.

   “Many would have stepped away from a dwarf.” Somehow, Bilbo couldn’t deny her words and only sighed.

   “I thank you also for your taking care of our future king and his heirs.” Balin bowed. “I hope you will enjoy your stay here.”

   “I am sure of that.” Bilbo smiled and followed the dwarves, leading him to a small room, where Fili and Kili waited. In the two years, Bilbo hadn’t seen them, they had changed a lot. Fili had a bit of beard on his chin and his brother had grown a big deal.

   “Mister Boggins!” Kili shouted, who still got his name wrong.

   “Kili! Fili!” Laughing, the hobbit hugged the dwarves hard. “I have missed you a lot.”

   “They were so excited, when you said in your letter, that you are about to come.” Thorin smiled, just as if he was also very happy to see the hobbit again. Dís looked at her brother from the side and then glanced over to Bilbo, who looked at the dwarf fondly.

   “Very well. I think we should move to dinner.” Balin excused himself and the rest sat down at the table, sharing stories and talking about the last years.

   “So you have a meeting soon?” Gandalf asked, brows furrowed.

   “Why should a wizard be interested in dwarvish meetings?” Thorin saked, eyes dark and a frown on his face.

   “Because.” Gandalf began, fumbling something out of his bag. “of this.” Putting down a map in the middle of the table he sighed. 

   “The Lonely Mountain.” Thorin grabbed the ripped parchment and stared at it. “This is impossible.”

   “No it isn’t. With the map, this came to me.” The wizard laid a key on the table and leaned back. “And before you begin to shout at me, listen first:

I have found your father only a few years ago. He was locked in the dungeons of the Necromancer.” Dís eyes lit up and she looked hopeful at Gandalf. “Sadly, his mind has lost him by the time I arrived. He only knew about the key and the map. He gave both to me and I have carried them ever since. When I was recently in Rivendell, Elrond told me about the Moonrunes here.” The wizard pointed at a blank space.

“I can’t recall the words, but it said, that there is a hidden door, an entrance into the mountain, which will open in the year 2941 on Durin’s Day, after our calculation. Something with the last light of Durin’s Day.” Thorin raised his hand.

   “Do you say, that it is possible for the folk of Erebor to reclaim the mountain?”

   “I am sure of it.”

   “We have now??” Bilbo began.

   “The 2938th year of the Third Age, my dear Bilbo. I don’t get it, why hobbits have to have their own timeline, it’s so complicated.”

   “About 3 years to prepare a quest to reclaim my homeland. With a proper army and enough supplies, I think we can make. We should only make sure, that we don’t get caught somewhere in the Misty Mountains or worse in the Greenwood.” Thorin looked somewhat happy.

   “I think, you should tell your fellow dwarf-lord about that and convince them to join this quest. I can further assure you, that I will assist you in any way possible.”

   “I would like to offer something of my own, but I am only a simple hobbit and I don’t know anything about the world out there…”

   “Bilbo, I don’t push you to anything, you saved my life and you gave me the opportunity to rescue my kingdom. I won’t demand anything from you. But if you want to come with me, than I wont stop you either. After all I have three lives to repay to you.” Bilbo’s eyes shone with tears and he stumbled forward right into Thorin’s arm, who held him close, while Dís and Gandalf only exchange looks.

 

Bilbo sighed. Beside him, Thorin Oakenshield stood at the top of a company of three-hundred-thirteen dwarves and looked down on the hobbit.

   “I am happy, you wanted to come with me…us.”

   “Thorin, I would do everything for you.” Bilbo said and blushed into his travelling coat.

   “I am certainly as happy as you are. And now, we have finally arrived at our destiny.” Spreading his arms, he seemed to embrace the mountain in front of him. “The Lonely Mountain, the kingdom of Erebor.” Thorin laughed, sounding like rolling thunder. When he stopped, Bilbo heard still rolling thunder.

   “I don’t think this weather is going to get any better. We should look for shelter.” Balin by Thorin’s other side said. Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other and just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just to set things straight:  
> When Thorin and Bilbo first met it was TA 2936, two years, after Belladonna Took died.  
> The original Company of Thorin Oakenshield has left The Shire around TA 2941 in early spring and arrived at Erebor half a year later in late autumn.  
> In the first chapter, Fili is 77, Kili is 71, Thorin is 191 and Bilbo is 46  
> In the second chapter, Fili is 79, Kili is 73, Thorin is 193 and Bilbo is 48.  
> Because (in my headcanon) dwarves can get over 300, Fili and Kili are in their (early) teenager years.  
> (all information from lotr.wikia.com) 
> 
> And honestly, i hate that hobbits have their own timeline. You always mess it up with the 'usual' timeline...
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments <3


End file.
